


I must be dreaming

by weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe/pseuds/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe
Summary: Set summer 2018- Kana are cute, happy and established. They throw their friends a barbecue and reflect on their journey together. I think we all needed this. (Oh and Sophie/Kate 2.0 never fucking happened)Also, Kana need and a deserve a cat.





	I must be dreaming

Rana awoke to the sound of curtains being drawn back, the feeling of warm morning light streaming in over her skin and the jovial chirping of her girlfriend. Despite her very much not being a morning person, being woken up by delicate kisses and a light tickling from Kate made it much more difficult for her to stay grumpy for long. Kate had pulled back the sheets and positioned herself on all fours over Rana, kissing her ferociously and humming entirely out of tune and sometimes even nipping at the delicate skin of her neck in attempt to get Rana into some state of consciousness. 

“Eurghhh” Rana rubs at her eyes and pouts jokingly.

“Good morning to you too, missy”, Kate pokes, giving her a final peck on the lips and hopping off to head to the shower.

Now that is an incentive, Rana ponders, heaving herself up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Their bathroom door is open and steam is pouring into the bedroom, accompanied by the sound of Kate singing Camilla Cabello at the top of her lungs. Kate’s knickers and tank top have been not so gracefully flung from the bathroom onto the floor. Rana blushes sweetly, her overwhelming feeling of love and contentment in that moment enough to give her the energy to get to her feet and follow the sound. She picks up the underwear, popping them in the wash basket and taking off her own underwear to put in with them. She never thought such a small act as throwing her and Kate’s clothes into the same wash basket could make her feel so complete and just so happy.

“My lovely alarm clock, what would I do without you?” Rana jokes as she pulls back the shower door and steps inside, closing it behind her so they’re trapped in their tiny little happy space. 

“Ahhh, you’ll never have to find out” Kate winks, hair frothy with shampoo and spiked up in the most adorable way, as she wraps her arms around Rana’s neck and pulls her into a hug. Rana lets her arms sit at Kate’s hips and nuzzles her face into the crook of Kate’s neck. 

“Here, let me do you”

“ Um, excuse me?!” Rana exclaims, pulling back to look Kate in those mischievous, beautiful eyes.

“Let me do your hair, silly.” She snorts, spinning Rana around and proceeding to lather up shampoo in her palm. Rana lets the water pelt down on them both, enjoying the sensation of Kate massaging shampoo in her hair and rubbing what was left down her chest, her stomach and her hips before giving her a cheeky pat on the bum.

“Oi!” Rana squeals in mock outrage, despite her very obvious enjoyment. She spins round to face Kate again, who sets to work styling her hair up into a Mohawk. Rana can’t help but giggle at Kate’s utmost concentration and commitment to the task. She cups her hands round Kate’s face and gives her a soft, deep kiss.

“Hey! You’re ruining the styling process” Kate protests between kisses that she is however very much reciprocating.

“Since when were you a stylist, babe?”

“Ummm, since I was GAY, duh!!” Kate retorts, and they both giggle.

After a frankly ridiculously long shower, more of it spent cuddling and kissing and messing around than actually washing, Kate opens the shower door and steps out, grabbing a towel to pass to Rana and one for herself. They spend the next half an hour in the bedroom chatting and drying themselves, getting changed, brushing their teeth and hair. It’s honestly stupid, Rana thinks, how much longer she takes to do basic tasks when she’s doing them with Kate. It’s like they get so caught up in it all, so caught up in each other, that everything happens much less efficiently- not that she’s complaining, of course; she wouldn’t change their lives together for anything. Living with her-since Kate had moved out of Aidan’s and Rana had moved out of Imran’s and they’d finally got their own place now Johnny and Jenny had relocated to Spain- was, in Rana’s eyes, a perfect miracle. To think they’d come from sneaking in ever-interrupted kisses in street corners, the Bistro kitchen, Rana’s office and even the Nazir’s front room (upon reflection, a really shitty move on their part); to their first time and follow-up secret rendezvous in Michelle’s flat; to weeks and weeks of avoidance and bitterness and denial; to this, a real relationship, with no secrets, no lies, just love, is downright incredible. Of course, it wasn’t ‘perfect’ in the strictest sense of the word; they argued, just like any couple with as much stubbornness and pride in as theirs do. Kate took up too much wardrobe space; Rana always seemed to get out of doing the bins or cleaning the bathroom. But it was their home, and they could be themselves in it- they could cook together, eat together, sleep together, argue, make up, wake up, make love, and spend the whole day in bed together safe from the outside world. And it was, in that sense, perfect. Rana had always been antsy, excitable, not the domesticated type- known by many as the man-eater, the heart crusher, the femme fatal. And Kate had openly worried (their relationship had demonstrated itself to be boundary-free, judgement-free and essentially indestructible, so honesty was pretty much a given) that ‘settling down’ like this would drive Rana mad, or bore her; maybe without the rush and the danger, she’d find herself restless. But boy was she wrong. If anything, out of the two of them, Rana had been the most eager to play house, leaving the door open when she’s on the loo, having dinner ready for Kate when she gets home from work, and even, more recently, begging Kate for them to adopt a cat. It occurred to Rana that perhaps the reason she didn’t want to settle down with her previous partners wasn’t because there was something fundamentally wrong with her, but because she hadn’t let herself love the person she really wanted to spend her life with.

It’s midday by the time they make it to the kitchen. They still have an hour until the others arrive, but there’s a lot to do. Once they’ve finished prepping the food, they head out to their modest but well-kept garden (who knew Kate Connor was a closet green-fingers?) and set up the barbecue, sun loungers and paddling pool. Rana brings out the buns and condiments and cocktail stuffs and Kate gets started on some sausages and burgers. Before long, Sophie and Rosie arrive baring even more alcoholic beverages, greeting Kate and Rana fondly and excitably. Much to no one’s surprise, Rosie is straight out of her other clothes and into the paddling pool. Sophie opts for a cocktail on the sun lounger. Next comes Imran and Aidan, who’d grown rather close since all the mess with Zeedan and the affair had left them both playing the role of supportive brother and matchmaker simultaneously. Aiden’s straight in the pool and Imran’s telling some goofy joke to Kate as she makes him a burger. Rana can’t help but smile at the sight of it all- when did she get so lucky? She strips to her bikini and joins Rosie and, now, Sophie in the pool. Kate wolf whistles her as she does so and she can’t help but blush.  
A chill glazes over the hot summer’s day when Alya arrives. It had taken time, many tears and long talks for Rana and Kate to earn her forgiveness. Both of them were worried she wouldn’t come. But Rana and Alya had been best friends for years before all the mess, and losing Luke had made them all realise how important it was to forgive and love one another whilst they still had the chance. Rana gets up excitedly and rushes over to her, squeezing her into a hug that leaves Alya wet and giggling.

“Hey! Hey! Let me at least get through the door before you drown me babe!!” She protests, but she’s only met with a soggy Aiden rushing up and hugging her and making her even more wet.

“You’re all animals” Alya laughs, giving Imran a big hug and squeezing herself round the barbecue to talk to Kate.

“Hey” Kate says awkwardly. It had been harder for their friendship to recover, especially because Zeedan had actually placed the majority of the blame on Kate for the affair, maybe out of ego-self-preservation. Plus they’d had less of a firm foundation since they didn’t go as far back. 

“I just wanted to say that…that I’m sorry. You know I had to be there for Zee, and I had to be on his side, but I didn’t mean to internalise what he was feeling towards you so strongly” Kate feels her defences go up and her eyes beginning to well as she recalls the spiteful words Alya had thrown at her on many an occasion since the affair came out. Alya continues “…don’t get me wrong, going behind his back like that was wrong, but I know it must have been difficult for you, being in love with someone who was too scared of her own family to come clean. And honestly-if you tell anyone I said this I may have to kill you-seeing how happy you make Rana- well, I haven’t seen her this happy since we were 19. She wasn’t happy with Zee, not really. And both of you deserve to be happy. Love like that is too good to waste or lose…trust me…” she trails off. 

Kate pulls Alya into a hug, their first proper hug since the fall-out, and feels Alya start to sniffle into her shoulder a bit. “It's okay, it’s okay” Kate coos. “I just miss him so much. When I look at you and Rana, that’s what me and him had. Just…don’t lose her, okay?” Alya says, almost desperately. “I won’t, ever” Kate replies, and she means it with all her heart.

“I’m not sure if Zee will ever come around, but if it helps, I am rooting for you and Rana, and I think that, one day, in time, he will forgive you.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I know that intent doesn’t matter much. What matters is that I did hurt people, people I care about, a lot, and I am so sorry and I hate that I did that” Kate says, beginning to sniffle herself. She pulls back from the hug and flashes Alya a big smile. “God, what are we like? We’re killing the party! Come on, let’s get you a drink” 

The sun falls lower as the afternoon fades to evening. Kate’s cuisine has been very well received and everyone, besides Alya, of course, is minimum tipsy, maximum hammered. Aiden is the latter, sprawled out on a sun lounger with whiskers drawn on his face in permanent marker. Imran is teaching Alya and Sophie some sort of dance routine, and Rosie is chatting in awe to the late-arrival, Daniel, about some novel he’d read and she’d seen the film of. Kate and Rana are opposite one and other in the pool, just smiling at each other and listening to the birds and the radio and feeling the chill of the evening shade creep over them. 

“C’mere” Kate whispers, grabbing Rana’s hands and pulling her forward into her lap. Rana kisses her and tastes the gin on her tongue. 

“Someone’s all happy.” Rana hums “What was that with Ayla before? You OK?” she asks, rubbing her hands up and down Kate’s arms and lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah, I’m so good. I feel like everything’s just getting better and better. You’re wonderful. I love you.”

Kate kisses Rana again, more heated this time, her hands caressing her waist as Rana tugs at her hair. Before they forget entirely where they are and that their literal family members are in near proximity, their lips part and Rana presses her forehead against Kate’s. 

“Hmmmm” she slurs dozily, rubbing their noses together “You’re drunnnkkk”

“And you’re married” Kate retorts, raising an eyebrow and smirking. It’s a risky one, but Rana just shakes her head, cringes and leans into Kiss Kate again. 

“I love you forever, Kate Connor” she whispers as she pulls away.

By eleven, the others had staggered home and most of the barbecue remnants had been cleaned up- they’ll do the rest tomorrow, Rana thinks; that’s what hungover Sundays are for. Pressing her still wet and bikini-clad girlfriend up against their bedroom door, Kate kisses messily all over Rana’s exposed skin. Both of them are tipsy, but the afternoon’s alcohol has worn of enough so that both of them are thinking clearly and both are thinking with desire on their mind. 

Rana’s been winding Kate up all day, lingering stares and flirty hand placements and not-so-innocent words spoken under her breathe. The result is one very eager, very wound up Kate Connor, aching to show Rana that two can play that game. She peels off Rana’s bikini top to expose even more of her to kiss, letting her hands wander lower and play with the waistline of her bottoms. She pecks Rana on the lips and checks in with her. Rana bites her lip and nods reassurance, so wound up from the foreplay she feels Kate’s already got her on the brink of falling apart.

Kate pulls down Rana’s bikini bottoms, encouraging her to step out of them. Rana steadies herself by placing her hands on Kate’s shoulders. Kate works her way back up, kissing up the inside of Rana’s thighs, delighting in their quivering, and taking in the scent of her. She finds Rana’s lips again and kisses her slow, deep, reaching behind to grab the handle and open the door. They stumble into their bedroom, Rana’s hands smouldering in Kate’s hair and Kate’s palms smouldering against Rana’s lower back. The drunk, hazy sensation has completely demisted; the electricity and intimacy of the interaction re-igniting their senses with full force. Rana uses her very last resolve to spin them round, giving Kate a light push onto the bed and straddling her before she could protest. She removes her bikini top in one swift motion, before shuffling lower to pull of her bottoms. She spreads Kate’s legs open hungrily and resettles herself with one thigh between them, a position she knows full well will send Kate screaming. She takes a second to absorb the beauty of her girlfriend, tousled hair and bright eyes and a smile so adorable she fears she might faint. She kisses her and they explore one another with their hands, something which, despite each knowing the other’s body to perfect detail, never seemed to lose its novelty. 

It’s not long before both have succumbed to grinding down onto the other’s right thigh, Rana on all fours and Kate still splayed down, back arching and hips bucking into the rhythm. The stimulation is building them both up, dangerously to the point where both are at the precipice but neither are composed enough to act in any organised manner to get the other off. Rana, pragmatic as ever, sits back on her heels and reverses a bit, taking several deep breathes and attempting to slow her panting and get back some sanity. Kate, impatient as ever, whines and grapples at Rana’s hips in an attempt to bring her closer again. Rana feels cruel, as Kate literally has tears in her eyes from the sudden loss of contact. She grabs Kate’s wrists, pinning them up beside her head as she falls forward over her. She kisses her messily, her vision still impaired from the height of her arousal. She releases one of Kate’s wrists which sees Kate go straight for Rana’s hair, as Rana brings her shaking hand down between Kate’s legs. Rana buries her head into Kate’s neck and enters one, then two, then three lithe fingers inside Kate. Both moan, and Kate flutters as she accommodates Rana inside of her. Rana thrusts in and out with such fervour that Kate is sent spiralling over the edge in seconds. Rana, despite her now almost crippling cramp, removes one finger but continues to thrust with two, bringing a thumb up to her clit for additional stimulation. Kate, delightfully and painfully sensitive from her first orgasm, moans Rana’s name. 

“Come on, sweetheart. You’re so close. Can you come again for me?” Rana breathes seductively into Kate’s neck. Kate’s a sucker for Rana’s dirty talk, and obeys almost instantly. 

Rana slowly removes her fingers this time, knowing Kate would be far too sensitive to handle any more penetration. She continues to place kisses all over her neck, jaw and chest nonetheless, waiting for Kate to come back down to earth. 

When she does, she’s exhausted but eager to reciprocate. She puts her hands on Rana’s shoulders, pushing her upright and raising herself up on her elbows too. She shuffles out from underneath Rana and back until she’s leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Rana is confused; this isn’t one of their ‘go-to’ positions, especially when one of them has already come. Kate pats her lap and gestures for Rana to sit on it. Rana follows her orders and kneels with one leg either side of Kate’s waist. 

“Noooo, nooo” Kate corrects her, not annoyed but clearly at the end of her sexual-capacity tether. “Legs up” she manages, and Rana understands. She puts one hand behind her and the other behind Kate’s neck for support, her knees now tucked up at Kate’s sides. Kate places a hand on the small of Rana’s back and uses the other to tease at her entrance with one finger and applying pressure to her clit with her thumb. Clearly, Rana’s too turned on for etiquette.

“Kate, woman, are you trying to destroy me here?”

Kate presses one finger inside and follows it with another, pumping in and out with a pressure Rana wasn’t expecting so soon but was definitely ready for. Rana angles her pelvis upwards, taking Kate in to her knuckles and falling backwards-her stance preserved only by Kate’s hand-at the pleasure. 

“Hey, stay with me” Kate’s voice feels distant, like Rana’s in orbit of where the noise is coming from. “Rana” The sound of her name and a gentle tap on the back brings her back down enough to open her eyes and see Kate smiling tiredly back at her. 

“Can you look at me?” Kate asks, and Rana nods. “I love you” Kate says, so quiet it’s almost inaudible- but Rana hears it. She comes, and it takes all of her resistance not to throw her head back and instead maintain eye contact with Kate. There’s something so intimate about those few minutes, Kate’s eyes burning into Rana’s unwaveringly despite the vulnerability and intimacy of it all. Rana comes hard, it’s intense; she’s always more sensitive leading up to her period, and Kate knows she's due tomorrow or the next day. Kate thus removes her fingers tentatively, and pulls Rana into a hug. They sit like that until Rana relaxes and is able to move herself off Kate’s lap to lie beside her. Kate lies down too, and, within seconds, appears to be asleep.

Rana turns her head to get a proper look at her, and is taken aback by how much love she feels for the woman beside her. She must have been staring for a while, because Kate can feel her eyes on her and reaches out for Rana’s hand. Rana jumps in surprise as Kate laces their fingers together. 

“I thought you were asleep”, she whispers. 

Kate brings their hands up to her lips and places a soft kiss on Rana’s knuckle. “I am” she says, smiling, “I must be dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see. This is my second kana fic and also second fic ever(!!) so, again, apologies if the writing isn't all that! Honestly, I don't know what the corrie writers think they're doing recently...this is for those of you out there who, like me, need a reason to keep believing in Kana amongst all the shit they've been dealing us on the show. Have faith, my friends. Somehow they will be endgame. #speakitintoexistence  
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments/feedback :-)


End file.
